


The Little Things

by librapinof



Series: Phan Smut (Book) [14]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, Bottom Dan Howell, Dan Howell - Freeform, Daniel Howell - Freeform, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy, Gay Dan Howell, Gay Phil Lester, M/M, Pure Love, Romance, Smut, Top Phil Lester, True Love, danisnotonfire - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-04 21:04:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13373046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librapinof/pseuds/librapinof
Summary: "Their lips moved together in a perfect harmony as Dan reached for the hem of Phil's shirt, tugging it upwards but not yet pulling it all the way off, giving himself room to slide his hands around Phil's bare torso, running his fingers through the small bit of chest hair Phil had and taking a moment to tweak at each nipple with his fingertips, knowing that would rile the older boy up."~*~*~aka the fic where Phil points out all the things he loves about Dan, all the way up to the things they do together in bed especially on the night of their anniversary





	The Little Things

There were so many things Phil loved about Dan. Countless little things that made him fall in love with the younger boy over and over again. Some things the fans got to see, but other things were things only Phil truly saw. Phil loved that boy more than he could ever explain, even after all the shit they were put through over the years.

Phil loved the way Dan grew to be taller than him. Phil started as the taller of the two, their bodies awkwardly fitting together as they cuddled like there was a piece missing, but now that Dan was taller – and refused to be the big spoon – their bodies fit together like two puzzle pieces that couldn't go anywhere else than with each other. Whether it be during sex while Dan had his legs tight around Phil's waist, or them just spooning up to each other while watching a move or settling in for the night, Dan being taller than Phil was something Phil would never not love about the younger boy.

Phil loved the way Dan would ask the majority of his questions with his eyes. Dan half the time never had to speak out loud to Phil to convey exactly what he wanted, especially if he was looking for romance. Dan's big, brown doe eyes always gave away exactly what he wanted, even if he would say no or try to brush it off. Phil loved how Dan hated it, how Dan could never hide anything because his eyes gave him away. All Dan had to do was look over with those wide eyes, bat his eyelashes a few times, and Phil would be all over him, giving in to Dan's every last whim and desire.

Phil loved how Dan was so loud. He was so quiet and shy in the beginning, it gave Phil so much pride and joy to see Dan out of his shell to be the loud boy he truly was. Whether it be when they're playing a video game, filming a video, or making love, Dan was loud about what he wanted, what he liked, and what wasn't so great. His moans went right to Phil's own arousal, pushing him near cumming untouched he loved hearing Dan so much. Or his screams and yells during games, the confidence and freedom from Dan as he let out all the noise he wanted always filled Phil with pure love at the boy he watched grow up.

Phil loved when Dan would smile for him, especially when it was so big it lit up the whole room. Dan's dimple could be deep enough to dive into, but when Phil got to see it his heart would swell with pure love. Those smiles he got from Dan were full of pure love, joy, and genuine happiness which he watched Dan struggle for so long to achieve in his life. His whole face would light up like a kid on Christmas morning even over some of the smallest things, even when Phil would catch him watching him do something as simple as pouring milk.

Phil loved Dan's face when he was deep in focus on something, the way his eyes would narrow ever so slightly and his lips would purse tight together as he worked on whatever it was that was so important at the time. It brought Phil pure joy to see the love his life focus on things he liked doing. Dan's focus face would only show up when he was concentrating on things he really loved and wanted to see succeed. It reminded Phil of Dan's early days on YouTube and it always filled him with pride to watch his boyfriend accomplish and succeed at things after all these years of working so hard.

All these things, and more, came together to create the man Phil loved more than he could love anyone or anything. Yeah, there were days where Dan pissed him off to no end, but that's how relationships worked, perfection fell even on the days were things were rough, tense, and frustrating. But at the end of the day he knew Dan loved him.

In Phil Lester's humble opinion, the best part about Dan Howell was the way he could convey how much he loved the older boy without any words at all.

Dan reminded Phil how loved he was in the way he would come up to the older while editing, his long fingers resting on Phil's tense shoulders as a gentle reminder he was there while he worked. He never said a word, just resting there as he watched the Phil work, sometimes massaging his shoulders with no intentions of anything more than soothing the older male.

Dan showed his love in the way he would curl up next to Phil on the couch. It didn't matter what they were watching, if anything, Dan would be there curled up against Phil's side, letting him know he was there and that he wanted everything to do with him. Even if his phone held his main interest, he draped some part of himself over Phil in a way that was slightly possessive but also endearing.

Dan showed his love for Phil in the way he started on domestic chores without ever complaining about them. He knew Phil did more of the work for their gaming channel on some days and so Dan would take it upon himself to clean, cook, or order in takeaway for them. He always knew exactly what Phil wanted, or knew exactly where to put things so Phil could find them or not trip on them when he next needed them.

And the best way Dan Howell showed his love for Phil Lester was with is affections. Dan almost always initiated everything, just because he was so needy for love and reassurance, but Phil was always more than happy to comply. The first kiss was always soft and gentle, like their first kiss over and over again, but when Dan wanted, he always kicked it up a notch. He would take the elder's bottom lip between his teeth, pulling it back just enough to elicit that gentle whine from Phil, letting Dan know he did it exactly right.

Dan was a loud and vocal person, but struggled to say the words to describe how much he loved and cared for Phil. Phil knew that and accepted it, working with what he got. What he had never suspected, and is still moved by to this day, was how good Dan was showing how much he loved Phil. Every little action he did everyday revolved around Phil and making sure Phil got whatever he needed or wanted that day.

Especially on nights like tonight: their anniversary. Dan had played soft music through the house all day, cuddling up to Phil at every chance he got, and ordered their favourite take away for dinner. After dinner, he without question had gotten up to clean everything up and had told Phil to wait in their bedroom. Phil raised an eyebrow playfully but nodded in understanding, leaving one last chaste kiss on Dan's cheek before he meandered his way to their bedroom, pausing for a moment to admire Dan while he didn't notice, committing yet another perfect image of his boyfriend to his memory.

As Phil laid out on the bed on his back waiting for Dan, he thought about all of these things he loved about Dan. He knew they were a forever even if he would never say that out loud – forever is a scary commitment to promise someone, but Phil knew he could promise Dan a beautiful tomorrow, starting with tonight. His mind raced with all of the memories he had of Dan and of all the ideas he had that would love to complete with him.

Phil laid there for what felt like forever until Dan wandered into his room, obviously having made a stop in his own room for a change of clothes. Rather than the black skinnies and old Manchester hoodie he had had on, he had a pastel pink t-shirt with matching boxers that hung low on his hips. Even after all these years together, Phil could see that Dan was shy about how he looked.

Phil opened his arms with a soft, "come here," waiting for Dan to wander into his lap.

Dan smiled wide, dropping himself into Phil's lap with one leg on either side of Phil's thighs, pushing their clothed chests together.

"You sure left a lot of clothes on," Dan commented, running his hands up and down Phil's torso.

"Thought you would want to help me get them off," Phil played back, a smile wide across his face as he looped his arms around Dan's neck, not waiting a second longer to bring their lips together in a long and languid kiss.

Their lips moved together in a perfect harmony as Dan reached for the hem of Phil's shirt, tugging it upwards but not yet pulling it all the way off, giving himself room to slide his hands around Phil's bare torso, running his fingers through the small bit of chest hair Phil had and taking a moment to tweak at each nipple with his fingertips, knowing that would rile the older boy up.

Phil moaned ever so softly into Dan's mouth, loving every touch of Dan's fingers on his body. He pulled apart from Dan just long enough for the younger to pull their shirts over their heads, leaving both of their torso's bare to rub skin on skin, eliciting soft moans from both boys.

Dan started the next kiss, this time with intent. Not even bothering to start soft, it was a clash of teeth and tongue as he went after the older boy. Phil chuckled softly into the kiss, letting his hands roam around the younger's back as they kissed, reaching down for the soft pink boxers that were all too cute on him, but would definitely be cuter down on Phil's floor so his boyfriend could be bare.

Dan lifted his lips, letting Phil push the boxers down far enough he could kick them the rest of the way off to be dealt with later. Dan ran his hands down Phil's torso, reaching the waist of Phil's jeans and boxers, undoing and pushing them down together as far as he could reach while his hips were still hovering over Phil's. Once they were down as far as he could reach, he settled back down on Phil's lap, lightly grinding their hips together, letting their cocks rub together creating a teasing amount of friction.

Dan reached over to the bedside table for the bottle of lube, pouring a generous amount on his hand before rubbing it all up and down Phil's length. Once Phil was good and slicked up, Dan lined Phil's cock up with his entrance, slowly lowering himself down on it.

"Dan you didn't stretch," Phil gasped out with worry, not wanting to hurt his boyfriend.

"Why do you think I took so long to meet you in here?" Dan teased softly as he bottomed out, sitting still for a long moment before he started bouncing himself on Phil's cock.

Phil held his fingers tight around Dan's hips, guiding Dan so he wasn't left doing all the work. Dan threw his head back in pure pleasure as he angled himself just right so Phil was hitting his prostate with every thrust.

Phil loved the way Dan's hair was curling up at the ends as he broke a gentle sweat. Phil loved how Dan didn't care about anything at all other than pleasing Phil in this moment in time. Phil loved the way Dan's skin would glow in the gentle light of their room, his skin covered in a light sweat as he worked to ride Phil, slowly bringing them both closer to their highs.

Dan let out gentle pants as he bounced, his hand snaking down to his own red and needy cock, matching the time of his bounces, bringing himself closer to orgasm.

Phil pushed his head back against the pillow as he writhed gently with pleasure as he watched the younger boy ride him. His hips bucked up in time with Dan's bounces, pushing himself even deeper into the boy on top of him.

Dan whined out softly as Phil bucked into him, "ah close."

"Me too, baby," Phil purred back softly, swatting Dan's hand away to replace it with his own, jerking him off in a pace to match his own hips, driving them both closer and closer to orgasm.

Dan's eyes rolled back as he reached the edge, so close and on the edge of orgasm until he heard "cum for me Babyboy," that being all it took from Phil's mouth to push him over the edge.

Phil bucked up one last time as Dan's ring of muscle clenched around him, pushing him to his own orgasm, a soft cry escaping his lips as he rode out his high with his lover.

As both boys came down from their highs, the room was filled with their pants and heavy breathing as they tried to collect themselves. Dan pulled himself off of Phil, flopping down next to the elder as their minds floated in that post-sex haze.

"I love you," Dan said softly, tilting his head up to gaze at Phil.

"I love you too," Phil replied just as softly, snaking a hand up to ruffle Dan's hair.

"Up for a shower with me?" Dan teased softly, throwing his arm over Phil's torso, not quite ready to get up despite his words.

"Of course I am," Phil replied with a smile, snaking his long arms around Dan while thinking about all the things he loved about the boy he was holding on to.


End file.
